Destino10 años despues Georgi y Yukari
by Yukinon Ryuichi
Summary: En esta historia se trata de contar la vida que tienen Yukari y Georgi 10 años despues de su separacion y como el destino los vuelve a unir, mostrando que el amor verdadero es eterno.
1. Diseño I

Lamento la confucion, esta historia ya la habia publicado pero se encontraba en otra cuenta, ahora ya con esta nueva cuenta seguire publicando el resto de la historia de amor entre Georgi y Yukari 10 años despues...

* * *

**EL DESTINO...GEORGI 10 años despues...**

Georgi tan caballeroso y con esa mirada tan soberbia como siempre,  
observa a todo el publico que sin cesar le aplauden ya que el  
vestuario de la obra presentada en brodwell y diseñada por el fue  
todo un éxito, fantástica y excepcional.  
Es precisamente cuando se esta cerrando el telón, cuando se fija su mirada en un extraño brillo, un brillo que se transforma en una  
silueta de color azul desde el segundo palco del teatro, esa silueta  
y su color le son familiares, mientras más se cierra el telón,  
Georgi observa mejor la silueta y se da cuenta cada ves mas de que  
conoce a esa persona, ese estilo, la figura, el cabello, ese  
estilizado rostro y...esos enormes ojos.  
No cabe duda es ella, la hermosa joven que años atrás había  
conocido, a la cual le había pedido que fuera su modelo para un  
concurso de diseño muy cercano a pesar de que ella solo era una  
estudiante dedicada a estudiar para los exámenes de ingreso a la  
universidad, pero que tiempo después de conocer el ataler y a sus  
integrantes acepara esa propuesta y que con el tiempo, él se  
enamoraría de ella de una forma nunca antes experimentada, ese amor  
que sin pensarlo lo cambiaria por completo y lo ayudaría a tomar las  
mejores decisiones posibles, aunque fuera el mismo amor que se  
lamentaría haber abandonado para ir a estudiar a París y que dejara  
en Japón. El nombre de esa persona amada era nada mas que YUKARI  
conocida también como Caroline gracias a Miyako la cual lo nombro  
así.  
Segundos antes de cerrarse el telón por completo observo en ese  
rostro una sonrisa acompañada de una lagrima y mirada dedicada solo  
para él, lo cual le causo una enorme impresión a Georgi, junto con  
una serie de sentimientos; alegría, tristeza, melancolía y su mayor  
tesoro, el sentimiento del AMOR.


	2. Diseño II

El telón se ha cerrado por completo………

Yukari observa el escenario con el telón completamente cerrado, no puede dejar de aplaudir después de ver el excelente trabajo que Georgi realizo en aquella obra.

Antes de terminar la obra, no sabe que mas hacer, recuerda que poco antes de terminar la escena de la obra, no había otra cosa en su cabeza mas que la idea de ver a Georgi nuevamente, después de tanto tiempo sin verlo, quería saber si había cambiado, ver nuevamente esos ojos en los cuales ella se perdía completamente…..ver a esa persona que la había cambiado para toda la vida y que sobre todo le enseño que la felicidad nadie la da, sino se crea. El hombre con el cual experimento lo mas hermoso del mundo, aunque también lo mas doloroso, el cual fue cuando tuvieron que decirse…..

ADIOS…..

Sumergida en sus pensamientos e ignorando el desenlace de la obra, algo dentro de ella comienza a desenfrenarse………… se da cuenta que es su corazón que comienza a latir fuertemente dándole a conocer que llego el momento de verlo de nuevo……….en su mente no se encuentra ninguna otra cosa, se encuentra en blanco…..sus ojos solo pueden ver el escenario esperando ansiosamente la salida de la persona responsable del vestuario de aquella obra…..y cuando piensa que ya no puede mas, observa que de entre los actores y las lonas aparece la figura de esa persona tan especial……..

No puede quitarle la mirada de encima, sin darse cuenta, comienza a aplaudir fuertemente, se encuentra inmensamente feliz, su corazón no para de latir y cuando imaginaba que nada ni nadie podía quitarle y remplazar su enorme felicidad, sintió una mirada y asombrada observo que Georgi la había encontrado entre todo el publico…….se dio cuenta que la miraba de la misma forma que hace 10 años atrás y que había reconocido el hermoso vestido que portaba, si….el mismo que el había diseñado para ese desfile de modas, el cual dio pauta a que se conocieran y en el que ella había sido solicitada para ser su modelo…………


End file.
